heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is a 1997 American science fiction adventure film and the second installment in the Jurassic Park film series. A sequel to 1993's ''Jurassic Park'', the film was directed by Steven Spielberg and written by David Koepp, loosely based on Michael Crichton's 1995 novel The Lost World. The film was produced by Gerald R. Molen and Colin Wilson.4 Actor Jeff Goldblum returns as the chaos-theorist and eccentric mathematician Ian Malcolm, leading a cast that includes Julianne Moore, Pete Postlethwaite, Vince Vaughn, Vanessa Lee Chester, and Arliss Howard. Goldblum is the only actor from the previous film to return with a major role. Cameos feature return appearances by Richard Attenborough as John Hammond and a brief appearance by Joseph Mazzello and Ariana Richards as Hammond's grandchildren Tim and Lex. The story is set four years after the events of the original film and centers around the fictional Central American island of Isla Sorna, off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, where the cloned dinosaurs made by John Hammond's InGen have been roaming free in their own ecosystem. Learning that his nephew, who took control of InGen, is planning to capture the Isla Sorna dinosaurs and bring them to the mainland, Hammond sends an expedition led by Dr. Ian Malcolm to arrive there before InGen's squad. The two groups confront each other in the face of extreme danger and then team up in order to survive. After the original book's release and the first film's success, Crichton was pressured by fans for a novel sequel. After the book was published in 1995, production began on a film sequel. Filming occurred from September to December 1996, primarily in California, while also including a shoot in Kauai, Hawaii, where the previous film was shot. The Lost World's plot and imagery is substantially darker than the previous film, and the film has more extensive usage of computer-generated imagery to depict the dinosaurs, along with life-sized animatronics. The film received mixed reviews and grossed over $618 million worldwide. A sequel, ''Jurassic Park III'', was released on July 18, 2001. Plot On Isla Sorna, an island off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, a young girl named Cathy Bowman wanders around during a family vacation, and survives an attack by a swarm of Compsognathus. Her parents file a lawsuit against the genetics company InGen, now headed by John Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who plans to use Isla Sorna to alleviate the financial losses imposed by the incident that occurred at Jurassic Park four years earlier. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm meets Hammond at his mansion. Hammond explains that Isla Sorna, abandoned years earlier during a hurricane, is where InGen created their dinosaurs before moving them to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Hammond hopes to stop InGen by sending a team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs, thus causing public support against human interference on the island. Ian, who survived the Jurassic Park disaster, is reluctant. After learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, is part of the team and is already on Isla Sorna, Ian agrees to go to the island, but only to retrieve her. Ian meets his teammates, Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian and activist. After arriving on the island, they locate Sarah and discover that Ian's daughter, Kelly, had stowed away in a trailer being used as a mobile base. They then watch as another InGen team – consisting of mercenaries, hunters, paleontologist Robert Burke, and Ludlow – arrive to capture several dinosaurs, led by big game hunter Roland Tembo, his second-in-command Dieter Stark, and Roland’s hunting partner and friend Ajay Sidhu. Roland hopes to capture a male Tyrannosaurus rex by luring it to the cries of its injured infant. That night, Ian's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn the captured dinosaurs will be brought to a newly proposed theme park in San Diego that was abandoned for the islands. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the caged dinosaurs, wreaking havoc upon the camp. Nick also frees the infant T. rex and takes it to the trailer to mend its broken leg. After securing Kelly with Eddie, Ian realizes the infant's parents are searching for it and rushes to the trailer. As soon as Ian arrives, the infant's parents emerge on both sides of the trailer. The infant is released to the adult T. rexes, which then attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff. Eddie soon arrives, but as he tries to pull the trailer back over the edge with an SUV, the adult T. rexes return and devour him. The trailer and the SUV plummet off the cliff. Ian, Sarah, and Nick are rescued by the InGen team, along with Kelly. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed, they team up to search for the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. Dieter, after being lost in the forest, is killed by a pack of Compsognathus. The next night, the two adult T. rexes find the group's camp, as they had followed the infant's blood scent on Sarah's jacket. The female T. rex chases the group to a waterfall cave and devours Burke, while Roland tranquilizes the male. Ajay and much of the remaining InGen team is killed by Velociraptors while fleeing through an elephant grass field. Nick runs ahead to the communications center at the InGen Worker's Village to call for rescue. After Ian, Sarah and Kelly reach the village, they evade raptors until a helicopter arrives and transports them, along with Nick, off the island. A freighter ship transports the male T. rex to San Diego, but crashes into the dock. After finding the ship's crew killed, a guard opens the cargo hold, accidentally releasing the T. rex, which escapes into the city and goes on a destructive rampage. Ian and Sarah retrieve the infant T. rex from InGen's unfinished Jurassic Park San Diego facility, and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. Ludlow tries to intervene, but is trapped in the cargo hold by the adult T. rex and is subsequently mauled to death by the infant. Before the adult can escape again, Sarah tranquilizes it while Ian closes the cargo hold doors. The T. rexes are escorted back to Isla Sorna, and Hammond says that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve, securing the island from any human interference. While Ian sits safe at home with his family, the T. rexes are seen grazing with their infant as Hammond affirms "life will find a way". Cast *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician and chaos theorist, and a survivor of the events on Isla Nublar from the first film. *Julianne Moore as Dr. Sarah Harding, a behavioral paleontologist and Ian's girlfriend. *Pete Postlethwaite as Roland Tembo, a big-game hunter from Kenya and the leader of the second InGen team. *Arliss Howard as Peter Ludlow, InGen's current CEO and Hammond's conniving and greedy nephew. He is the main antagonist of the film. *Richard Attenborough as John Hammond, InGen's former CEO and the park's original visionary. *Vince Vaughn as Nick Van Owen, a well-traveled and experienced documentarian and environmentalist. *Vanessa Lee Chester as Kelly Curtis, Ian's teenage daughter from a failed relationship. *Peter Stormare as Dieter Stark, the InGen team's second-in-command, under Roland Tembo. *Harvey Jason as Ajay Sidhu, Roland's immensely loyal and long-time best friend and hunting partner from India. *Richard Schiff as Eddie Carr, a timid and sardonic field equipment expert. *Thomas F. Duffy as Dr. Robert Burke, the InGen team's dinosaur expert. *Thomas Rosales Jr. as Carter, an InGen hunter. *Joseph Mazzello as Tim Murphy, John Hammond's grandson, Lex's younger brother and a survivor of the events on Isla Nublar. *Ariana Richards as Lex Murphy, John Hammond's granddaughter, Tim's older sister and a survivor of the events on Isla Nublar. *Camilla Belle as Cathy Bowman, a girl attacked by Compsognathus. *Robin Sachs as Paul Bowman, the father of Cathy Bowman. Video The Lost World Jurassic Park Official Trailer 1 - Jeff Goldblum Movie (1997) HD Category:Jurassic Park Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films